The present invention relates to a switch for a suspended track transport apparatus, particularly for interior use.
Interior suspended track transport apparatus, particularly for use in the apparel industry, are known. See, for example, DE-OS No. 19 40 256. Such apparatus can use trollies having rollers disposed at an angle to each other to form a V which roll on V-shaped tracks. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,584 and said DE-OS No. 19 40 356. A building-block system concept is known which includes straight and curved track sections fastened to support tubes, and components such as switches, crossings and the like and provides installation and assembly flexibility as well as flexibility in modifying systems for particular interior spaces. It is further known to install track systems with ceiling suspension apparatus or by means of light-weight self-supporting floor stands.
Problems may arise with installing a switch in such prior art transport apparatus if, for example, the available space between the track and the ceiling is small, or if the ceiling suspension apparatus interferes with the movement of a switch lever mechanism used to make switch changes. In such cases, custom designs requiring custom installation constructions are necessary which introduce additional costs and installation time.